doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Davros
Davros ist ein Wissenschaftler der Kaleds vom Planeten Skaro und der Erschaffer der Daleks. Er ist nach dem Master der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors und trifft diesen immer wieder, wenn auch an jeweils unterschiedlichen Punkten ihrer persönlichen Zeitlinien. Davros' Vergangenheit In der Audio-Serie I, Davros erfährt man einiges über Davros' Familie: Sein Stiefvater ist Kolonel Nasgard, seine Mutter ist Calcula. Außerdem hat er eine ältere Halb-Schwester namens Yarvell. Sein biologischer Vater heißt Quested. Er war schon als Kind der Wissenschaft zugetan und eher introvertiert, was seinem Stief-Vater, der eine lange Ahnentafel von Mitilärs aufweist, sehr missfällt und jeden Versuch Davros' in diese Richtung zu gehen, unterdrückt. Der Tausendjährige Krieg auf Skaro wütet bereits viele 100 Jahre, als der junge Davros während eines Angriffs der Thal auf ein Handminenfeld gerät. Da erscheint ein ihm fremder Mann und versucht ihm zu helfen, lebend aus dem Feld zu entkommen. thumb|230px|left|Der junge Davros Als Davros jedoch seinen Namen nennt, hält der Mann inne und verschwindet. Nun seinem Schicksal überlassen rechnet der junge Davros fest mit dem Tod, doch in letzter Sekunde kehrt der Mann zurück, vernichtet alle Handminen und rettet Davros damit das Leben (The Witch's Familiar). Mit 30 zwingt man ihn, sich militärisch zu engagieren. Er will nicht, aber man erkennt seine Genialität und will sie nutzen, um neue Waffen zu entwickeln. Widerwillig fügt er sich, auch um allen anderen (einschließlich seiner Mutter, zu der er eine enge Bindung hat) seine Überlegenheit zu beweisen. Durch eine Bombe der Thal wird er massiv verletzt und die Wissenschaftselite entscheidet, dass sein Genie zu wertvoll sei, um ihn sterben zu lassen. Man rekonstruiert ihn soweit es geht und in neuer Cyborg-Gestalt forscht er weiter, um seinem Volk eine Zukunft zu geben. Der Doctor und Davros Der Vierte Doctor Die erste Begegnung Der Vierte Doctor erhält von den Time Lords den Auftrag, die Entstehung der Daleks zu verhindern. Zu diesem Zweck wird er gemeinsam mit Sarah Jane Smith und Harry Sullivan nach Skaro gebracht, wo sich der Tausendjährige Krieg zwischen den Kaled und den Thal dem Ende nähert. thumb|220px|Der Doctor versucht Davros aufzuhalten Davros, bereits stark verstümmelt, leitet die Wissenschafts-Elite der Kaleds, die in einem Bunker unterhalb der Kaled-Hauptstadt forscht, um das Überleben der Kaleds zu sichern. Davros hat durch jahrelange Forschungen heraus gefunden, dass die Kaleds zu grauenhaften Kreaturen mutieren werden. Durch beschleunigte Evolution hat er solche Kaled-Mutanten gezüchtet und eine Maschine entwickelt, die deren Überleben sichert: die Mark III Travel Machine. Nun hat er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie er die Mutanten und die Maschine miteinander verbinden kann und sieht darin die ultimative Zukunft der Kaleds: die Daleks. Die Prototypen machen den Kaled-Wissenschaftlern um Davros jedoch Angst, so dass sie sich gegen ihn wenden. Nachdem er all seine Gegener durch die Daleks hat eliminieren lassen, wenden diese sich gegen ihren Schöpfer, da sie keine übergeordnete Macht akzeptieren können. Der Doctor und seine Begleiter beobachten über einen Bildschirm, wie die Daleks auf Davros schießen, dann bricht der Sichtkontakt ab, da eine letzte Einheit der Thal den Kaled-Bunker durch Explosionen versiegelt hat, um so den Vormarsch der Daleks vorerst zu stoppen. Wie sich später heraus stellt, ist der Versuch, die Entstehung der Daleks zu verhindern, ein entscheidender Auslöser für den verheerenden Zeit-Krieg, der Daleks wie Time Lords auszulöschen scheint. Der Dalek-Movellan-Krieg :hier fehlen Informationen aus der Episode Destiny of the Daleks Der Fünfte Doctor :hier fehlen Informationen aus der Episode Resurrection of the Daleks Der Sechste Doctor :hier fehlen Informationen aus dem Hörspiel Davros. Wiedersehen auf Necros thumb|230px|Die [[Abtrünnige Daleks|Abtrünnigen bringen Davros nach Skaro (Revelation of the Daleks)]] Davros und einige seiner Imperialen Daleks können kurz vor der Explosion des Schiffes mit Hilfe eines Transporters fliehen. Er beginnt auf dem Planeten Necros in dem Bestattungsinstitut Tranquil Repose eine ganz neue Dalek-Rasse zu züchten, wozu er die aufbewahrten menschlichen Körper verwendet. Er lockt außerdem den Doctor nach Necros, um sich an ihm für all seine Niederlagen zu rächen. Allerdings stellen sich Mitarbeiter des Instituts gegen Davros und nehmen Kontakt zum Planeten Skaro auf, woraufhin ein Trupp Abtrünniger Daleks nach Necros kommt und Davros gefangen nimmt. Sie planen, die Imperialen Daleks zu deaktivieren. Die von Davros neu gezüchteten Daleks werden von Orcini mittels einer gewaltigen Explosion vernichtet, er selbst wird gefangen genommen und nach Skaro gebracht (Revelation of the Daleks). :hier fehlen Informationen aus dem Hörspiel The Juggernauts. :hier fehlen Informationen aus dem Comic Emperor of the Daleks! :hier fehlen Informationen aus dem Hörspiel The Curse of Davros Der Siebte Doctor Die Hand des Omega Unter unbekannten Umständen gelingt es Davros, mit seinen Imperialen Daleks ein Dalek-Mutterschiff zu erobern und zur Erde des Jahres 1963 zu reisen. Dort will er die Hand des Omega in seinen Besitz bringen. Mit dieser Waffe von Gallifrey will er die Daleks unbesiegbar machen, doch er muss gleich gegen zwei Gegner antreten: die Abtrünnigen Daleks wollen ebenfalls die Hand und der Siebte Doctor will verhindern, dass eine der beiden Dalek-Parteien die Hand in Besitz nimmt. Während dieser Zeit hat Davros den Titel des Dalek Imperators. Davros kann die Hand schließlich an Bord seines Schiffes bringen und aktivieren, was jedoch zur Zerstörung von Skaro führt. Bevor auch das Mutterschiff explodiert, kann Davros mittels einer Rettungskapsel entkommen (Remembrance of the Daleks). :hier fehlen Informationen aus dem Hörspiel Daleks Among Us. Der Achte Doctor :hier fehlen Informationen aus dem Roman War of the Daleks. :hier fehlen Informationen aus dem Hörspiel Terror Firma. Davros im Ewigen Krieg Ein Jahr nach Beginn des Zeitkrieges kommandiert Davros ein Raumschiff im Kampf. Der Doctor - vermutlich der Kriegs-Doctor - wird Zeuge, wie dieses Schiff an den Toren Elysiums in den Rachen des Alptraum-Kindes fliegt. Der Doctor versucht das Schiff zu retten, doch es verschwindet. Der Zehnte Doctor Lange glaubt der Doctor, Davros sei tot, doch jemand anderes rettet den Dalek-Schöpfer: Dalek Caan erscheint mittels eines Notfall-Zeitsprungs und rettet Davros und transportiert ihn in eine andere Zeit. Dort erschafft Davros aus seinen eigenen Zellen eine neue Dalek-Generation. Er fasst den Plan, eine Realitätsbombe zu bauen, mittels derer er alles Leben im Universum auszulöschen plant. Zu diesem Zweck transportiert er 27 Planeten durch Raum und Zeit in die Medusa Kaskade. Der Plan wird vom Zehnten Doctor und dem entscheidenden Einsatz von Donna Noble vereitelt. Als Davros Schiff kurz davor steht zu explodieren, bietet der Doctor ihm an, ihn mit seiner TARDIS zu retten. Dravros weigert sich und flucht über den Doctor als Weltenzerstörer. (Journey's End) Am Ende seines Lebens )]] Nachdem Davros es geschafft hat, diese Ereignisse irgendwie zu überleben, ist er am Ende seiner Kräfte und kurz davor zu sterben. Er erinnert sich an seine Kindheit und das Zusammentreffen mit dem mysteriösen Mann, der ihn zuerst seinem Schicksal überlassen wollte und ihm dann doch half. Er hat ihn inzwischen als den Doctor identifiziert und weiß um dessen Schwäche: Mitgefühl. Er schickt Colony Sarff aus, um nach ihm zu suchen und ihn zu sich zu bringen (The Magician's Apprentice).'' )]] Sonstiges *Davros ist sehr schwer physisch behindert. Er benötigt ein Lebens-Erhaltung-System, ohne das er keine 30 Sekunden lang überlebt. Allerdings schafft er es doch in der Episode ''The Witch's Familiar als der 12. Doktor ihn aus seinem Stuhl befördert um damit die Daleks zu täuschen. Wie Davros es doch schafft zu überleben, bleibt unklar. *Ohne sein künstliches "Dritte Auge" wäre er blind. In den Episoden The Stolen Earth & Journey's End hat er eine künstliche Hand. Seine linke Hand verlor er wegen einer Thal-Bombe, die ihn erwischte. *In seinem Lebenserhaltungs-Stuhl kann er auch fliegen (Revelation of the Daleks). *Er leitet die Wissenschafts-Elite. Galerie Davros 2.jpg Davror.png|Davros in Remembrance of the Daleks Dalekd.png|Davros als Dalek-Imperator Davros80er.png|Davros in Resurrection of the Daleks Davros_fly.jpg|Davros fliegt 277_Davros_stirbt.jpg P032qq8y.jpg|Davros in The Magician's Apprentice Davros Organe.jpg|DIe Organe und Knochen von Davros Davros 1.jpg|Davros frontal |link=Davros nl:Davros bg:Даврос ru:Даврос fr:Davros en:Davros en:Davros Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Wissenschaftler und Erfinder Kategorie:Außerirdische Davros Davros Kategorie:Kaled Kategorie:Davros Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Individuen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren